The platform jacket is the structural tower of an offshore platform that supports one or more work decks above the ocean surface. This jacket consists of multiple legs interconnected by a framework of braces. Pile sleeves are connected to the legs at the base of the platform and piles are inserted through the pile sleeves and secured into the ocean floor during installation of the platform. Platform installation continues by securing the piles within the pile sleeves to complete a stable foundation for the platform.
The platform jacket often has a useful life exceeding the duration of profitable oil and gas production at the original site. It may then be desired to salvage the platform jacket for relocation. At this point, a secure pile-to-pile sleeve connection becomes a detriment. The secure pile-to-pile sleeve often requires expensive underwater operations or transportation of the platform to onshore facilities to remove the jacket completely and then replace the pile sleeves.
A need exists for a means to facilitate platform jacket salvage and re-deployment that provides secure pile-to-pile sleeve connection, but also provides for easy separation from piles and reusable pile sleeves.